Kurdistan (Mustafa Barzani)
Kurdistan led by Mustafa Barzani is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar and RawSasquatch, with contributions from DarthKyofu. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Kurdistan' Kurdistan, or Greater Kurdistan, is a roughly defined geo-cultural historical region wherein the Kurdish people form a prominent majority population and Kurdish culture, languages, and national identity have historically been based. Kurdistan roughly encompasses the northwestern Zagros and the eastern Taurus mountain ranges. The territory corresponds to Kurdish irredentist claims. Contemporary use of the term refers to the following areas: southeastern Turkey (Northern Kurdistan), northern Syria (Rojava or Western Kurdistan), northern Iraq (Southern Kurdistan), and northwestern Iran (Eastern Kurdistan). Some Kurdish nationalist organizations seek to create an independent nation state consisting of some or all of these areas with a Kurdish majority, while others campaign for greater autonomy within the existing national boundaries. Iraqi Kurdistan first gained autonomous status in a 1970 agreement with the Iraqi government, and its status was re-confirmed as an autonomous entity within the federal Iraqi republic in 2005. There is a province by the name Kurdistan in Iran; it is not self-ruled. Kurds fighting in the Syrian Civil War were able to take control of large sections of northern Syria as government forces, loyal to President Bashar al-Assad, withdrew to fight elsewhere. Having established their own government, they called for autonomy in a federal Syria after the war. 'Mustafa Barzani' Mustafa Barzani, also known as Mala Mustafa (Preacher Mustafa), was a Kurdish leader, and one of the most prominent political figures in modern Kurdish politics. In 1946, he was chosen as the leader of the Kurdistan Democratic Party (KDP) to lead the Kurdish revolution against Iraqi regimes, although at times he also allied himself to the Iranian government. Barzani was the primary political and military leader of the Kurdish revolution until his death in March 1979. He led campaigns of armed struggle against both the Iraqi and Iranian governments. His son, Massoud Barzani, is the current leader of the KDP and was re-elected as the President of the Iraqi Kurdistan region with 66% of the popular vote in July 2009. A grandson, Nechirvan Barzani, the son of Idris Barzani, was the prime minister of Iraqi Kurdistan. Mustafa Barzani holds a high position among Kurdish nationalists, especially among those in the KDP. 'Dawn of Man' "Long may your days of freedom be, Mullah Mustafa Barzani, for none deserves it more than a Kurd! Others have sought to imprison you since you were five years old, as insurrection after bloody insurrection rocked your home and made your people into the enemies of great powers and mighty empires, all in the pursuit of freedom and nationhood. With Barzinji you stood against the British Mandate of Iraq, and were beaten back. With Qazi Muhammad you stood for the Republic of Mahabad, only to be betrayed by the Soviets. Who now shall stand with you, great leader? With whom shall you fight? For the Kurds will rise and rise and keep on rising, rising to sovereignty, rising to prosperity, rising to freedom from persecution and oppression by every nation that gets the chance. Who shall you lead against your enemy, Mullah with a thousand enemies? Can you build a true Kurdistan with them? Can that Kurdistan, that Civilization, stand the test of time?" Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''DarthKyofu, Rawsasquatch'': Art *''Uighur_Caesar'': Design, Code, Text Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Uighur Caesar Category:RawSasquatch